


Prompt 11 - Five

by Vidra



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M, Size Queen Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidra/pseuds/Vidra
Summary: Fivenouna cardinal number, four plus one.adjectiveamounting to five in number.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98
Collections: BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three





	Prompt 11 - Five

**Author's Note:**

> This fic doesn't contain Geralt/Jaskier/Eskel but it mentions the future possibility which is why I decided to add that pairing tag.

**Five**

_ noun _

a cardinal number, four plus one.

_ adjective _

amounting to five in number.

* * *

“How many now?” The deep baritone of Geralt’s voice is something that Jaskier has always loved about his Witcher but at this moment strung out as he is, he wants to tell the other man to shut up and never ask him that again. It’s been literal  _ hours  _ he’s sure it’s been since he was led back to their room and tied face down onto their bed and the white-haired man started tormenting him. Despite all his promises that he absolutely wouldn’t move those vows had only gotten a raised eyebrow and a classic “Hmm” that he knew was Geralt saying  _ “Who are you kidding bard we both know you can’t stay still unless I physical make you” _ from the man who was currently torturing him by trying to make him guess how many fingers were stuffed up his ass.

Geralt had pulled his fingers back to his first knuckle making it murky, had he felt the other man’s pinky pressing into his ass cheek? He didn’t think he had felt that familiar stretch and slight burn that came with three broad fingers working their way into him that he’s become so familiar with from Geralt prepping him on what he swears is an almost daily basis for the past several weeks. Here up in Kaer Morhen tucked away from the rest of the world for the winter Geralt felt safe enough for them to indulge in more than hurriedly jerking each other off or Jaskier frantically gagging himself on Geralt’s cock as often as the other man would allow. Reminders of Jaskier needing his voice did little to stop the bard, husky voices were in right now he’ll swear on his lute if it would convince Geralt to let him swallow him down every time he so much as batted his eyes at the other man. 

If he’d known that coming here would be what let Geralt finally do all the terrible glorious things that crossed his lover’s mind he’d have insisted that they start winter early and rather detouring so Jaskier could do one last competition before spending what he had anticipated being a winter cooped up with Geralt and three other witchers that were just as allergic to providing proper feedback on new songs. Instead, they had gotten here and after proving to Lambert that he could be just as verbally eviscerating if called upon he’d had many a fascinating conversation with Eskel and Vesemir that fulfilled his need to know more about every interesting fact or lore he came across in the library and Lambert was always eager for more as his “caterwauling” as he liked to say once dinner was done and the occupants of the keep have settled in the enjoy quiet evenings by the fire. 

A pointed nudge to his prostate brought Jaskier’s attention back to the far more pressing matter.

“How many?” Another pointed nudge before fingers were pulled back far enough that perhaps Geralt was going to stop.

“Three?” The fingers rocked back in spearing deep bringing a deep moan from his throat.

“Mhmm, guess you were paying attention, seemed like you were daydreaming.” Fingers pulled back again leaving what felt like was void in the space they’d carved for themselves. The feeling of oil being dribbled across his entrance was the only warning he had before he felt his rim stretching as Geralt began nudging his pinky in beside the rest of his fingers. Sometimes he needed four to take Geralt comfortably but that was usually only if he was preparing himself, the Witcher’s broader more calloused fingers were his preferred method of being prepped but normally Geralt didn’t need four. Both of them liked just how strung out Jaskier got when it felt that maybe this time his body wouldn’t give and let Geralt carve him open so that he felt his world narrow down to being a perfect, snug fit for the Witchers cock. 

He couldn’t help the moans that tumbled from his lips as he felt Geralt’s fingers finally slip in the webbing of his thumb and he crooked them to perfectly press and rub down making his cock jerk and leak onto the pillow Geralt had shoved beneath his hips before pulling his arms up to the leather cuffs that seemed to be permanently tied to the headboard now. 

“Almost there, you’re loosening up so nicely buttercup, going to get my whole fist into you today.” Jaskier gasped feeling himself tighten down briefly. They’d thrown around the idea before, Jaskier wasn’t ashamed to admit he preferred partners on the generously portioned side of things when being with other men, though he’d happily work with whatever a partner had been gifted with. Their travels hadn’t left it to his imagination on just how generously ‘gifted’ the Wolf Witcher was and when they had finally fallen into bed he’d been more than pleased when Geralt had let him ride him that first time so he could feel every inch sunk as deep as possible.

Fingers eased back again but didn’t fully leave as he heard the slick sounds of oil being rubbed onto skin. He felt the form of Geralt’s hand change slightly before he began steadily pushing back in. He’d never felt it before himself but he’d seen others fisted and knew that Geralt had to have tucked his thumb against his palm forming a cone shape to help ease his entire fist in. Pressure grew steadily and he felt Geralt move deeper, he had to have taken almost all of it by now he was sure. Whimpering he wiggled slightly caught between the precipice of feeling as if it was too much and at the same time the burning feeling to take just a bit more, to stretch that bit more and feel himself tighten around Geralt’s wrist. 

“Do you need me to stop?” Geralt’s voice rasped from behind. Feeling tears well up Jaskier shook his head, licking his lips he managed to respond.

“Give me a moment, I want it so much. Just ease back and then nudge forward again like you’re fucking me.” Geralt’s free hand stroked across his ass and up his back before sweeping back down to rest on his lower back gently pressing his down to pin his hips.

“As you wish” Was the only warning Jaskier got before he felt that terrible gaping feeling of Geralt easing back. It was only momentary then he eased forward, tears fell unhindered as Jaskier let himself get swept up in the feeling as his body bloomed open allowing Geralt’s fist to work incrementally deeper each time he rocked his hand back in. It was only once his sobs seemed to fill the room that Jaskier realized he’d done it, he could feel Geralt’s fisting smoothly retreating and rocking back in. His body stretched almost to breaking over the widest part of the other man’s palm before narrowing down as Geralt sank in until his rim clenched around his wrist over and over again. The slick sounds a soothing counterpoint to his sobs and moans and the quietly satisfied grunts coming from Geralt every time the bard’s body gave in and accepted the large fist. 

“That’s five buttercup.” The fist started rocking in faster as Geralt pushed his hips down harder into the pillow, the momentum firmly fucking his cock across the feather-filled pillow. 

“Now that you’ve taken my fist I think I’ll tell Eskel that he can fuck you now, my brother is even larger than me and I wanted to make sure you’d have no problems taking him Jaskier. Tomorrow evening perhaps after you’re done fluttering about for us we’ll ask him to come back up here and take a turn fucking you. He’s been wanting to since that second day when he saw you riding me in the hot springs and I know how much you find him attractive. Always smell as if you’re one wink away from throwing yourself on him. And I’ve decided I can share you little lark, especially when it’ll make my brother so happy and I know you’ll take such good care of him, make him feel better than any whore he’s had.”

Sobbing Jaskier came, the image Geralt painted pushing him over the edge. The fist in him was gently eased back until just Geralt’s fingertips remained, keeping him spread open. Slowly he became aware of Geralt’s other hand no longer pressing down on his lower back and the slick sounds and low groans coming from behind him. He didn’t get a chance to turn his head to look back before he felt hot strips of come landing on his gaping hole.

“Can’t wait to see how your hole looks once you’ve had both of us.” Jaskier huffed in response as Geralt finally pulled his fingers fully out.

“You were so good love.” A firm kiss was bestowed to the back of his head as he began to drift off content to let Geralt clean him up and manhandle him about as needed. 


End file.
